The Conversation
| next = }}"The Conversation" is the seventh episode of the second season. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 28, 2012 and drew 0.31 million viewers.Bibel, Sara (October 1, 2012). Friday Cable Ratings: 'WWE Smackdown' Wins Night, 'For Better or Worse,', 'Diners Drive Ins & Dives', College Football, 'Yukon Men', 'House Hunters' & More. TV by the Numbers. It was written by Executive Story Editor Angelina Burnett and directed by Nelson McCormick. Mayor Tom Kane returns to Chicago in the wake of the riots. He names a young man killed in the turmoil to deflect attention from his absence and makes Police Superintendent Jim Royczyk his scapegoat. Sam Miller sees through the play and develops Royczyk as a source. Kane asks Meredith to monitor his decision making for the effects of his illness. She meets with Gerald "Babe" McGantry and tells him that Kane is ending their association. Mona Fredericks bristles at Meredith's continuing authority. Meredith finds footage of Tom's surveillance of Mona on his laptop and suspects his feelings for her. Emma Kane tries to find out more about the doping of her grandfather. Ian Todd offers his assistance and she asks him to help with her parole officer, who is chasing her about her failed urine test. Darius Morrison beats him to it with a payoff. Ben Zajac starts sleeping with an Assistant District Attorney after she drops the charges against his fellow protesters. State's Attorney Jeff Doyle subpoenas Kane's office for records relating to the corruption charges he instigated. Kane delivers the records jumbled, apart from those relating to his newly made enemy McGantry. Kitty O'Neill puts Senator Catherine Walsh in touch with Alderman Ross in order to buy the support of his organization. Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Rotimi as Darius Morrison #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Special guest starring *Tip Harris as Trey Rogers Guest starring #Amy Morton as Senator Catherine Walsh #Daniel J. Travanti as Gerald "Babe" McGantry #Francis Guinan as Governor McCall Cullen #Karen Aldridge as Dr. Ella Harris #Chelcie Ross as Superintendent Royczyk #Marin Ireland as Claire Mann #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman Ross #John Hoogenakker as State's Attorney Jeff Doyle #Danny Goldring as Ryan Kavanaugh #Tony Mockus as Mayor Rutledge Co-starring 1. Kristin Ankuta as Reporter #1 2. Scott Benjaminson as Hoffman 3. Kamal Bolden as Antoine 4. Chris Boykin as Sean 5. Carlitos Dosouto as a Walsh Aide 6. Candace Edwards as Mona's Assistant 7. Simeon Henderson as the Head Protestor 8. Mary Hollis Inboden as Jackie Shope 9. Anish Jethmalani as the Male Nurse Co-starring continued 10. Elizabeth Laidlaw as Alderman Linda Driscoll 11. Mildred Langford as Deondra 12. Steve Lenz as Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide 13. Jabarie McCoy as Jason 14. Richard Perez as Alderman Ortiz 15. Gabriel Ruiz as Dilip Singh / Cullen's Aide 16. Rebecca Spence as Tina 17. Eden Strong as Alissa Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Angelina Burnett - Writer #Nelson McCormick - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #Elba Sanchez-Short - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #James Giovannetti, Jr. - First Assistant Director #Traci Lewis - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Jim James - Guest musician #Nicholas Godin - Guest musician #Jean-Benoit Dunkle - Guest musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey - Casting References External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes